


Shopping

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Playing Dad Take Two [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request:  @mrs-celestial-dragneel-redfox23 Disneyland :If your still doing requests could you write one where dean and sammy are on a case near there and a witch turns sammy into a little kid and keeps asking dean to take him to disney and dean ends up having a blast with his little brother. Please?





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @mrs-celestial-dragneel-redfox23 Disneyland :If your still doing requests could you write one where dean and sammy are on a case near there and a witch turns sammy into a little kid and keeps asking dean to take him to disney and dean ends up having a blast with his little brother. Please?

Dean couldn’t believe this. Well, he could in their line of work, but he didn’t want to. Standing right in front of him was his baby brother. Not the giant, shaggy haired, got your back Sammy, either. No. This was a much smaller Sammy. He was no older than 8, and Dean was completely responsible for him. “Fuck.” He breathed, his green eyes staring down at Sammy as he sat here in what had been his flannel shirt.

When Sammy looked up at him, Dean knew he was screwed. There were those big hazel puppy eyes. “Dean?” Came a voice that had been much deeper just minutes ago. “I have to pee.” He half whined.

“Just go…?” He shrugged. “Look around, Sammy. It’s not gonna matter.”

“ _Deeeeean_.” Sammy was starting to wiggle impatiently.

Sighing, Dean scooped him up and looked around for a damn bathroom. “I hate witches.” He grumbled. Finding one, he set him down and pointed to the bathroom. “I’ll wait here.” He said gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest. As soon as the door shut, Dean’s head went back against the wall. “Cas!” He called out, hoping that this wasn’t permanent.

“Yes?” Cas replied, a serious look on his face.

“We have a little problem.” He told him simply.

Cas raised an eyebrow, curious. “What would that be?”

Hearing the bathroom door open, both men looked over, and then down to Sammy. “Hi, Cas!” He beamed, waving. 

“I see what you mean.” He mused. “I cannot reverse this, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Dean shook his head. “I just want to know if it’s permanent.” He pointed out. “Do I have to raise him all over again?” The thought actually scared him, and that was clear in his eyes. “Or can I just wait it out at the motel?”

Cas crouched, becoming eye level with Sammy. “I’m sorry, Dean.” He sighed, looking up at him. “I believe it’s permanent. I cannot sense any signs of his previous self.” He watched as Dean paled. “It looks like you’ll need to care for Sammy as a child.”

Running his hand down his face, he sighed. “Alright, take Sammy back to my room. He’s gonna need clothes and all that stuff. I’ll head to the store, and grab some dinner. Let’s hope his tastes are the same as back then.” He shrugged.

“Dean?” Sammy spoke up, tugging on his pant leg. “Can you get pizza?” He asked softly.

He couldn’t help but smile, remembering the innocence Sammy had as a kid. “Yeah, I’ll get pizza.” He agreed, chuckling as Sammy whooped at that. “Go with Cas, okay? I’ll be back soon.”

“Bye, Dean!” Sammy waved, a smile on his face.

* * *

Moving through the store, Dean was trying to figure out how to do this. There was no way he was leaving Sammy alone, but what else was there do to? Was he supposed to settle down and play dad? Standing in front of the boy’s section, he let out a breath. “Great.” He groaned. Moving forward, he decided to get as much as he could.

Going for the clearance rack, he sorted through them. If this Sammy grew like old Sammy, there was no use buying brand new clothes he would grow out of in a couple months. What would kid Sammy like now? He wondered as he saw the different graphics on the shirts.

Realizing it would also mean keeping him entertained, he let his head fall back. Hurrying, he’d grabbed 7 shirts, 7 pants, underwear, socks, a hoodie, a jacket, and a couple hats. Next, he made his way towards the shoes- grabbing sneakers, slip ons, and sandals. He felt so weird doing this.

After a quick stop in electronics, his last stop was the toy section. Standing there, his eyes went wide. How the hell was he supposed to navigate the sea of colors? There were so many damn choices! Taking a deep breath, he ventured forward, telling himself it was no worse than a werewolf or a vamp.

Half an hour later, he was finally walking out of the section of far too much plastic, buttons that made obnoxious noises, screaming kids, toys with tiny parts, and more colors than should be in one place.

Spotting the book section, he smiled. That’s what Sammy would like- books. That would take far less time. And, it was on the way to check out. The kid’s section was right on the end, and these had labels on them to tell you age groups. He didn’t know what Sammy remembered, so he grabbed a bunch. “Done.” He sighed, then remembered food. “Crap.” He groaned, just wanting to get back to the damn motel.

* * *

By the time Dean pulled up to the motel, he was now sure that he would never reproduce. Nope. Raising Sammy twice was enough for him. Grabbing the hot pizza, and the bags with sodas, he slid out of the car and made his way to the door. He’d get the rest after he was sure that Sammy was eating.

Balancing everything, he pulled out the keycard and walked in. Dean smiled when he saw Cas and Sam sitting at the small table playing tic-tac-toe. “Alright, food.” He announced.

“Pizza!” Sam grinned, forgetting about the game and heading towards the bed.

Dean shook his head. “Nope, go wash your hands, sit at the table. I’ll get you a slice.” He told him firmly.

Groaning, Sammy shuffled to the bathroom. “Stupid brothers.” He muttered as he shut the door.  
  
“It seems that his mind has reverted, as well.” Cas spoke up, making Dean look at him, wide eyed. “ _Some_ things are triggering memories, that’s why he knew my name. But when I spoke of other things, he had no idea what I was talking about.”

He set a plate down at Sammy’s seat before grabbing him a soda. “So, he doesn’t remember Jess, or dad dying? None of it?” He spoke softly.

Cas shook his head. “No. I’m unsure as if that’s a blessing or a curse. I’ll listen for you, Dean. You’ll need help.” With that, Dean was left standing alone in the motel room, a cold soda in his hand.


End file.
